The Aftermath Of Life
by Woggles93
Summary: Set after the moment between Jac and Zosia after Arthur dies. Ollie and Zosia have been apart for over a month, but can they remain professional through the lust they shared between them. Main pairing ZOLLIE with Jac, Dom and Mo. Morven will get mentioned.
1. The Morning After

Summary

Set after the moment between Jac and Zosia after Arthur dies. Ollie and Zosia have been apart for over a month, but can they remain professional through the lust they shared between them. Main pairing ZOLLIE with Jac, Dom and Mo. Morven will get mentions.

The morning after

A dark cloud sat above the hospital of Holby City after losing a great doctor, surgeon, husband and friend, Mr Arthur Digby. Zosia had returned home that evening to the flat where Dom was. Between them they shared an entire bottle of vodka not caring what repercussions would arise this morning.

Ollie had moved out well over a month ago just after the split, it was amicable but they still had to work together professionally, which had proved difficult in the past few weeks to say the least.

Dom and Zosia turned up to work in a taxi together and were immediately called into Hansen's office with Sacha and Jac. Both of them took a seat looking at the three of them.

"You know your both entitled to time off and counselling" Jac said looking at Zosia

"we know" Dom answered "we both want to keep working"

"And what about you Zosia?" Sacha asked

"Yeah, I think I can carry on"

"Tell me if I'm wrong but I can smell alcohol" Hansen added

Both Dom and Zosia looked at each other.

"We shared a bottle of Vodka last night" Dom said

"And you both know you can't treat or carry out surgical procedures whilst still intoxicated" Hansen said

"I don't want to be at home" Zosia blurted out "It reminds me of arthur"

"And it doesn't here?" Sacha asked

"No I'm on a different ward"

"But with your recent break-up…" jac started

"This has got nothing to do with Ollie, Jac" Zosia butted in

"Fine then your both assigned to admin for today, that will be all" Hansen said


	2. During That Day

**Thank you for your lovely comments about this fic. please keep telling me what you think and also what you want to see happen?**

 **enjoy x**

 **During that day**

Zosia was sat at the nurse's station just going through some of her paperwork, when Ollie came and joined her sitting by her.

"How are you doing?" Ollie asked

"I'm fine Ollie plodding on as usual" Zosia said

"Look I know were still friends and I'm saying as a friend if you don't want to go back to the flat then there is a couple of spare rooms at mine you can borrow until your better"

"I'm not ill Ollie" Zosia said looking at him

"I know, but being in denial is what set you off last time and broke us up"

"We broke up Ollie because you grassed me up telling my boss I was unfit to work"

"Yes and I was right too" Ollie said, "You know I was"

"It was an opportunity I may not get in the next few years Ollie" Zosia whispered

"Well that happened didn't it…then Arthurs death happened, all I'm saying is as a friend I'm here to support you"

"Well thanks, but I'm fine"

Zosia was getting on with her work but suddenly got up and went into the staff area of the ward. She flicked the kettle on and held onto the sink breaking down slowly.

"Zosia" Jac said coming in "You don't have to be here you know, you can go home" She said

Zosia wiped away her tears "I'm fine".

"Everything okay?" Mo asked walking in

"Yeah, Zosia's just a it upset"

"Oh…I think Ollie needs your help Jac" Mo said, "Zosia, sit down I'll make it"

Jac smiled and walked out, as Zosia sat down. Mo made two hot drinks and bought them over.

"Talk to me Zosh" Mo said sitting opposite

"Of course I'm grieving for Arthur he got me through med school"

"But are you giving yourself time?"

"I just can't spend time in that flat on my own, I hate it"

"I would say come and live with me, but Adele is on my sofa bed"

"Ollie's offered too, but I don't want to leave Dom…or the legacy of the flat either"

Dom walked into the room guessing Zosia would be there.

"Hey hun" Dom said making a drink and sitting by Zosia. "Ollie's offered me a place at his"

"His offered me a place too"

"What are you thinking?" Dom asked

"You think we should move out?" Zosia asked, "leave the legacy of Arthur behind?"

"but were not are we?" Dom said "Were continuing our lives like he would want us too, Arthur will be with us every step of the way, even Morven's moved back to her dads, its going to feel weird"

"I know"

"I'll leave you both too it" Mo smiled walking out

"I just don't know if I could live with my ex" Zosia sighed

"But with me there I won't let anything happen"

"I just don't want him coming on to me again, he really hurt me Dom"

"I know Zosh, but I won't let that happen, I promise, I can change my shifts so I'm the same as yours if you like so were at home together"

"I'd like that" Zosia smiled

Ollie came in and went straight for the kettle and the Maryland cookies.

"Ollie…Me and Zosia would like to move in" Dom said

"Great" He smiled "The rent is £180 a month and that covers the water, electric, TV, phone and council tax. Your get a room each with a lock" he said "Move in when your ready, ill get a key cut at lunchtime for you Dom, theres your old key back Zosh" He said giving her the red one he had made for her.

"Ollie, I'm becoming a friend who pays you to live in your house that's it, no funny business"

"Of course, I'll respect your privacy" Ollie agreed "We've still got to work together and it's a friend helping out friends that is all, get rid of the flat and move in with me, I'm not on my own and your both not lost in that huge flat"

"Its also a lot cheaper than what were paying Zosh"

Zosia nodded "Fine I'll be round tonight"


	3. The Move In

**I have a big storyline coming up in this fic which may tear Zollie apart even more! let me know your thoughts!**

 **xx**

 **The move in**

"Ollie will you just leave my boxes to me" Zosia sighed taking them one by one upstairs.

"I'm just trying to help" Ollie said

"Well don't" Zosia said coming back down to pick up the final box taking it upstairs slamming the door and locking it.

"I do want the door Zosia" Ollie shouted up after her.

"Just give her some space Ollie" Dom said

Ollie sighed "I know, I just wish there was something I could do to help her"

"Yeah there is, leave her alone, you know what shes like Ollie I don't need to tell you" Dom smiled

"Oh theres your key sorry its taken me so long" Ollie said giving him one. "That's my office, I spend a lot of time in there, you've got the lounge, dining room and kitchen just through here"

"big house"

"Tara's parents bought it us and insisted I kept it when she died, I wouldn't dream of selling it"

Dom nodded and went and sat down in the lounge.

A few hours later it was nearing 11pm. The boys were in the lounge catching up on the sport of the day. Zosia came downstairs after unpacking and flicked the kettle on yawning. She was now dressed in her pyjamas ready for bed.

Ollie walked in looking her up and down and then continuing to put his mug in the sink. "All unpacked?" He asked

"Nearly, just something's I can't…never mind" she said pouring the water into the cup.

"Anything you want a hand with?" Ollie asked

"Ollie living and working in the same roof as you is difficult enough for me, with Arthur gone as well I am on the verge of losing it" Zosia said raising her voice slightly

"Maybe you should see someone then, someone that's not at work"

"I already am" Zosia sighed "Its got nothing to do with you, I'm sorting myself out and that's all that matters"

"You alright?" Dom asked coming in

"Yeah its just been a long day, did you speak to the landlord?" Zosia asked sipping her tea.

"Yeah, he said it was no problem and we would get our deposits back, Morven will get Arthurs"

Zosia nodded "I'm going to bed, Night" she said walking up stairs

"Night" both Ollie and Dom said together.

"Give her time" Dom said

"I know, its difficult, six weeks ago we were sleeping together and now she doesn't want to be anywhere near me"

"but you broke her heart Ollie, of course shes going to be like that, you nearly ruined her career"

"Under her fathers orders" Ollie added

"What?" Dom asked

"It was her dad that told me to do the right thing, I know she wouldn't of coped in there"

Dom sighed "When the times right you need to tell her" he said walking upstairs to his bedroom.

It was around 3am in the morning, when Dom had a knock at his bedroom door. Zosia walked in.

"Zosh?" he said tiredly

"Can I join you, I've been crying solidly for the past two hours"

"Yeah of course"

Zosia got into bed with Dom. Dom wrapped his arms around her and drifted to sleep. Zosia managed to do the same now she knew she was safe in Dom's arms.


	4. Making Things Right

**Thank you for your amazing reviews they are really making me smile! let me know what you want to see more of. This is the 'first' big storyline to appear. please let me know what you think xx**

 **Making things right**

About a week later Zosia was at work. She had knocked on the door of Jac's office and walked in when she was called.

"Zosia, if this is another one of your pleading to operate stories I'm not interested you know your not fit to operate yet" Jac said

"Its not…actually I need to speak to you, you're the only female on the ward as Mo's off and were short on nurses and I cant talk to Dom about this" Zosia said

"Right…" Jac said looking up and sipping her coffee.

"I think I might need a pregnancy test…the night before we broke up me and Ollie…well I'll spare you the details and I haven't had a period since"

Jac sighed "And I'm guessing you didn't do the responsible thing and use protection?" Jac asked

"We did…I'm sure we did" Zosia said

Jac rolled her eyes "Come with me" She said picking up some keys and locking the office door behind them. Jac walked them over to the store cupboard and went in.

"One test" She said giving it to her "I want to know the result"

Zosia nodded heading off to the toilet. Jac locked up and went back to her office.

Zosia was now washing her hands staring at the test in front of her waiting for the result hoping it was negative although, with the sickness feeling in the morning and tiredness, she was sure it was going to come back positive. Zosia picked up the test and her fears were confirmed right in front of her was the word PREGNANT.

Zosia sighed shoving the test in her pocket and going back to Jac's office. She knocked and walked in.

"Well?"

"Positive" Zosia said showing her.

"Right well I'll say the spiel I say to everyone else. You've got your three choices, have the baby, terminate the pregnancy or give the baby up for adoption. I can work out maternity leave for you if you want that"

"Whoa. Stop just stop" Zosia said "What makes you think in my current mind-set I can cope with a baby as well, a baby who's father wouldn't even be interested in, a baby that will grow up with a mother that can't give its full attention and no solid family support…I don't want this baby"

Jac looked up at her.

"I need to get my life straight before I start ruining someone else's" Zosia said wiping the few tears that had strayed.

Jac passed her a tissue. "Well you seem to have made your mind up, do you want me to book you in?"

Zosia nodded "Just please keep this to yourself"

Jac nodded "I'll come find you when I've spoken to Maternity"

Zosia nodded going back onto the ward and doing ward rounds with Ollie.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Zosia said, "Right Mr Edwards, Aortic valve replacement, Ollie will be carrying out the operation, if you could read the form and sign through it we will take you in"

Zosia continued to walk with Ollie.

"Something's on your mind"

"Why does anything have to be on my mind Ollie, I'm doing my Job"

"Dr March" Jac said, "Can I speak with you"

Zosia nodded looking at Ollie and then going to one side with Jac.

"He can fit you in this evening after your shift, you need to have two days off afterwards"

"Ms Naylor I'll be fine"

"No Dr March…you do as I say please, we should be able to get you in surgery when you come back okay"

Zosia nodded as Jac walked off. Zosia walked over to the nurses' station and sat down.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh nothing" Zosia said

"Well not everyone gets a private chat with Naylor"

"Ollie will you just drop it please" Zosia said

"Fine okay!" Ollie said going off to see a patient.

At the end of her shift, Zosia came out of the locker room.

"I'll give you a lift home," Ollie said

"I've got an appointment so if you can wait then that would be great"

Ollie nodded "sure I'll wait in pulses"

Zosia nodded going down to maternity. Ollie was sat in pulses and soon enough Zosia was making her way over to him.

"You look pale you okay?" Ollie asked giving her the coffee he bought

"I'm okay, I've got a few days off work now"

"Your on the schedule for tomorrow" Ollie asked confused

"Well things change" Zosia said walking out.


	5. Ollie, The Hero

**Thanks for all your lovely comments and ideas! do keep them coming as i am using all the ideas so far! :) Enjoy this part! ;)**

 **Ollie, The Hero**

Zosia had stayed in her room coming downstairs for food only over the next few days. She had taken the second tablet and was just relaxing.

Ollie and Dom had left her too it, not knowing what was going on with her, of course Dom had been checking on her, Ollie not so much. Both the lads were in the lounge watching the football and having an alcoholic drink each.

Zosia came downstairs slowly feeling faint, needing something to eat; she went into the lounge first to show her face.

"Hey" she yawned

Both Dom and Ollie looked up "Hey" they said back together

Zosia suddenly had a dizzy spell and held onto the doorframe.

"Whoa! You alright?" Dom asked standing up

"I'm fine, I just need something to eat" Zosia said

"You come and sit down I'll make you something," Ollie said

Zosia nodded doing as she was told and sat down on the sofa. Dom sat with her.

"Your really pale Zosh, What's going on?"

"Dom it really doesn't matter, its not life threatening and it will be over soon" she said weakly

Dom sipped his drink once again and continued to watch the match.

"One sandwich, Cheese and ham" he smiled remembering it was her favourite

"Zosh" Dom said nudging her "Sandwich"

Ollie put the sandwich down on the coffee table and got his bag from work using his stethoscope. Ollie listened to her chest.

"Breathing slightly erratic, Heart rate is higher than it should be" He said and held her arm "Yeah she's tachycardic Dom"

"Want me to phone for an ambulance or would it be quicker for us to take her"

"Us to take her, she needs to go to hospital, I have no idea what's going on with her, are you able to drive, im over the limit"

Dom nodded "I've only had one drink I should be okay and not over the limit"

Dom nodded and grabbed his keys. Ollie grabbed his medical rucksack, which went with him everywhere including work and scooped Zosia up.

"Dom in the car can you phone ahead to Serena for me, ED is best"

"Yeah sure" Dom said as he got into the car and got his hands free kit out.

Ollie got Zosia into the back, and Ollie straddled her legs so he could continue to treat her. He carried out a blood sugars test first.

"She's just about conscious Dom, her blood sugars are 45mg"

Dom was reeling all this off to Serena.

Ollie carried out a blood pressure test using the arm cuff and the manual pump.

"BP 98 over 51"

"Right Serena were nearly there, Ollie's treating Zosia at the moment, he will tell you if his given her any medication"

Ollie injected her with 50mg of glucose. He checked her pulse again.

"I've lost the pulse Dom," he said checking her airways and chest again with his stethoscope. He then began compressions on the heart, checking every so often.

Dom had pulled up at the hospital. "Right shall we carry her out?" He said

"Nope I need a trolley I can't move her," Ollie said still doing compressions.

Dom ran in and saw fletch with a trolley coming out. Ollie moved her onto the trolley and hopped onto the trolley in the same position doing compressions. They pushed her into the ED ward to be met with Serena.

"She's back in sinus," Ollie said

"Right Ollie off" Serena said linking her up to a machine

Ollie nodded out of breath.

"Good work" she smiled to Ollie "Right have you given her anything"

"Just 50mg of glucose, BP 98 over 51, pulse was tacky then we lost it, breathing erratic and blood sugars was at 45mg hence why I gave her 50mg"

"Yeah that's fine you did good work both of you" Serena said "Right can we get u's and e's and see what's going on please, glucose drip please Morven" Serena said to Morven and then turned back round to the boys "That could of gone horribly wrong as your over the limit Ollie, you're a lucky lucky man"

Ollie smirked at Serena and went over to Zosia's bedside. Zosia opened her eyes.


	6. Wake Me Up

Wake me up

"What the hell happened?" She coughed waking

"You collapsed, Ollie saved your life" Dom said

"oh, My hero" Zosia said sarcastically

"Right I think you both should leave Zosia for about half hour and go and have a coffee" Serena said

Both the boys nodded and they left the ward together.

"There's something your not telling me" Serena said looking at her notes "The low blood sugars, the high heart rate, the loss of blood"

Zosia nodded "I'm going through an Abortion…I don't want them to find out, I took the second tablet this morning and ive not been eating"

"And there it is" Serena smiled "Right lets get you moved to a side room for a bit more privacy"

Zosia nodded as Fletch and Raf moved her.

"Serena, please its on a need to know basis" Zosia said

Serena nodded "that's fine, who's been treating you?"

"Jac and Derwood" Zosia said

"And neither picked up that you were Anaemic when you took the tablets?"

"Jac never saw my notes, Derwood I'm not sure he had my notes"

"Yes and I'm still waiting for a report from him, I'll call Jac she's on call tonight" Serena said leaving.

A few hours later and the morning was starting to shine through the window.

"Just got hold of Jac" Serena said coming in and looking at the three of them. "She's on her way down, but she wants me to cross match bloods, so your blood is on order…its two blood transfusions I'm afraid Zosia"

Zosia nodded

"Wait she's not losing any blood so how come?" Ollie asked

"Sit down Ollie" Zosia sighed

"Well as her doctor and consultant Ollie, I'm saying she needs them, so leave it to me okay"

"Your do well to remember that Valentine" Jac said coming through the door.

"Ah Jac" Serena smiled showing her the notes

"Yeah I'm in agreement, Two should be plenty, I want to keep an eye on that heart" Jac said going over to Zosia "You should of mentioned this" Jac said to her looking into her eyes with a torch.

"Serena, I think you need to give her 30mg of iron to start with and see if that helps, her eye lids are a pale pink"

Serena nodded knowing they should be red.

"I think with the increase of Iron in the blood stream the heart will cope and maybe only one set of blood will be needed"

"I've cross-matched a second on standby"

"I don't reckon we will need it" Jac said

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Ollie asked

"You're a doctor you figure it out Valentine" Jac said and walked out with Serena.

Ollie sighed, "There's something you're not telling us"

"I don't have to tell you everything Ollie"

"When it comes to saving your life it does"

"And I've told the relevant people, your supposed to be acting as my friend not some pompous asshole Ollie"

"She's got you there mate," Dom said

"Look all I'm saying is things are happening in my body which will never happen in yours and it was my decision to make"

"What?" Dom and Ollie said.

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder why the male species was invented, look there's a reason I have female doctors, its to do with gynaecology, Derwood is literally the only man involved"

"Oh" they both said

"Right I have your blood tests back" Jac said coming in looking at her file and not who was in the room "It seems the second tablet has gone wrong somewhere a long the line which can happen, so its going to be painful, but we will put a saline drip to hopefully ease the pressure on you, the tablet has done what it was supposed too but has caused problems because of the Anaemia, so its going to be a long ride Zosia. So for the first 24 hours Morphine and then we will ease you off it, but in the long run you should be out by tomorrow evening and back at work the next day, depending on how things go, for now let your body do the job and let the termination take place" Jac said

"Jac…" Zosia said looking up at her and indicating the two men.

Jac looked up and saw both men looking at her too. "Oh shi… sorry Zosia I thought they had gone"

"Its fine don't worry" Zosia sighed putting a hand through her hair.

"We will get you sorted in no time Zosia okay"

Zosia nodded and applied more pressure with her head on the pillow closing her eyes waiting for the questions to start.

"Termination?" Ollie started "Termination of pregnancy I'm guessing?"

Zosia sighed and looked over at Dom.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dom asked

"Because of this exact reason, it hasn't got anything to do with either of you to be fair"

"Who was the father?"

"How is that relevant now Ollie" Zosia sighed

"No! Who was the father?" Ollie said getting agitated.

Zosia sighed looking down at her fingers, which were messing with the blankets. "I was six weeks, so work it out" Zosia said letting a few tears stray and sniffed.

"So it was mine" Ollie said standing "What gave you the right to terminate our baby?"

"The fact that we had been broken up for six weeks, the fact that it was my body"

"We could have been a proper family Zosia" Ollie said

"Yeah bringing up a baby in a world of bickering and no stabilisation no thanks"

"Guys just stop please, how is this helping Zosia get better. With what happened with Arthur, life's too short to argue. As he would say frequently, 'what's done is done'" Dom said heading out of the room

"Dom…" Zosia said

Ollie sat down.

"Just go Ollie, its clear you don't want to be here, and to be honest I don't want you here so just leave me be"

Ollie sighed and got up leaving the room. He walked down to Pulses where Dom was sat with a cuppa.

"You alright?" Ollie asked sitting opposite him

"Yeah its just I'm fed up of you two arguing, I've got enough going on as it is with the stuff with Arthur, I don't need it with my other best friend, I get your exes and everything I get that but the arguing and bickering's doing my head in"

Ollie nodded "Well I'm trying"

"Your not Ollie your questioning which you know she hates, she's not going to tell you everything"

"I just feel like there is something there," Ollie said

"There is definitely, but you hurt her Ollie"

Ollie nodded "Alright I'll try my best in future, I better get upstairs to work.


	7. Back At Work

**Sorry its taken me so long, i was working the election and since then I've slept, had an exam, slept and was at work myself! enjoy! let me know as usual what you think :D thank you for all your comments xx**

 **Back at Work**

Zosia had walked into work that morning still in pain. She was taking painkillers but it wasn't enough. She was sat at the nurse's station.

"Right welcome back" Jac smiled to Zosia "Zosia is back with us but staying out of surgery, her choice I may add, she will be doing ward rounds and admin only, Ollie your with Mo today, I'll stick with Zosia" Jac smiled

Zosia nodded and stood up.

"Right Mr George is first, lets walk" Jac said "So you feeling better"

"In a lot of pain, but better"

"Good" Jac said "if at any point today you want time out just tell me and go for a break"

"Thankyou"

"right then, if you can get Mr George prepped for theatre, ill sort Miss Alan"

Zosia nodded doing so, getting everything sorted and ready.

"Good work" Jac said coming over about 30 mins later

"Thankyou" Zosia said continuing.

Ollie came over and tapped Jac not wanting to interrupt Zosia and pointing to Zosia. Jac nodded.

"I'll take over" Jac said

"Why I'm fine" She said looking at Ollie confused

"Excuse me Mr George" Jac said taking Zosia to one side. "I suggest you go to the toilet"

"But I don't need it, I'm not a kid" Zosia sighed looking at both Jac and Ollie.

"Ollie can you leave us" Jac said as Ollie nodded and walked off "Your leaking" Jac whispered to her.

"Oh Shi…really?" Zosia panicked

"Yes go get yourself some new scrubs okay, Don't worry"

Zosia rushed off.

"Ollie" Jac said going over to him "Don't make it an issue"

"I won't why would I do that" Ollie said

"Right Mr George and Miss Alan are both prepped ready for you and Mo"

"Great thankyou"

Zosia came back over "Sorry"

"Are sure you're alright to be here" Jac asked

"I'm okay, im just not feeling that great in myself" Zosia said

Ollie and Mo moved on carrying on with ward rounds.

"Symptoms" Jac asked her

Zosia sighed "I feel faint, Im losing a lot of blood and in pain"

"How much blood?"

"I don't know exactly if im honest, all I know is im changing hourly"

Jac nodded "Go home Zosia…For your safety and health go home and have a couple more days off"

"You sure"

"Rest" Jac said walking away


	8. Attached

**Here's a new part for you all! Things are a little bit hectic right now with Dance Teaching Exams and Interviews ETC but enjoy! please review too let me know what you want to see happen xxxxx**

 **Attached**

Zosia was genuinely a lot better in herself and definitely pain free. Ollie and her had been talking and the raising of voices and bickering were coming to an end extremely slowly. Jac had pulled both Ollie and Zosia into her office.

"Right as you are both incapable of getting through a shift without a one on one shouting match, today you will be working together, not just together, you will be spending your entire day together" Jac smirked. "You will be wearing this," She said as she put a band on both of them.

"You mean were connected for the whole day?" Ollie asked

"Yes, and everyday until you can work together and I'll know if you take it off" Jac said "I need the A-Team in Darwin, at the moment Emma's friends are more of a team then you two are"

"What if we need the loo?" Zosia asked

"Deal with it, come on its not like you haven't seen each other before is it"

"That's different" Ollie said, "I'm not doing it"

"Fine then your lose your job, as I cant have you both like this. Work together or one of you will go"

"But Jac…I'm still going through some side affects of the termination…you know" Zosia said "I don't really want him watching me with that"

"Zosia, your be fine, if Ollie's not gentleman enough to accept that then there isn't a place for him on this ward" Jac said "The only time you can take it off is when a patients life is in danger."

Both nodded and walked out.

"Well this is going to be a fun day" Zosia said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly ecstatic about the whole thing either"

"How are supposed to be surgeons" Zosia sighed

"As she said we've got to work it out, we have the same list"

"Lets get started then"

They took their first patient into theatre together. Zosia was helping Ollie with this too.

"You know" Ollie started as he was cutting a bit of tissue "I still saved you life"

"Oh barely come on Ollie" She said

"Suction" He said as Zosia bought the tube over. "Hey not every doctor can say there life has been saved by another doctor carrying out CPR whilst his colleagues push the trolley with us both on, definitely something I don't want to repeat, so please don't collapse anytime soon"

"I'll try not to be a burden for you" Zosia smirked

Ollie smiled to himself and continued the op. "Right do you want to continue" Ollie asked Zosia

"You wouldn't mind?" Zosia asked

"No no its fine" He smiled passing her the scalpel "Now remember you've just seen the first valve replacement this second one is yours okay, so slowly does it" He said guiding her and having the suction ready.

Zosia was shaking a little bit.

"Take your time and relax, it will be okay" He smiled at her.

Zosia went in and cut the right thing. "Ollie don't say anything please, just intervene if I get it wrong"

Ollie nodded and let her carry on. Zosia was about to put the replacement in when Ollie intervened.

"Ah, wrong way round" Ollie smirked taking it out her hand and putting it the right way "Apart from that perfect"

Zosia smiled and got the part in place.

"Want to close up?" Ollie asked

"Sure"

"Good work" Ollie smiled

Zosia managed to get him closed up perfectly.

"That stitching is beautiful"

"I was a sewer when I was little, I've grown up with it" She smiled

"Lets go scrub out, thank you team" Ollie smiled. Both Zosia and him went opposite ways forgetting they were attached and were quickly sprung back together. "Right this way" Ollie smirked


	9. Attached Still

**Sorry about the lack of updates! Been a very Very busy person! I'm off to BrumJam this week, if your going give me a shout :D So no updates after this for two weeks! (excited much!) Got some things planned but give me an idea of what you want to see xxxx**

 **Attached ... Still**

They were both scrubbing out and taking their masks and hats off.

"I'm sorry to have to say I need a bathroom break," Zosia said

"Me too" Ollie said "I've been holding it in" he smirked

"You know that's a bad thing Ollie, but were going to have to go via the staffroom unfortunately"

"Why?"

"I've erm…Look I'm not gonna spare you the details were both doctors, I'm still going through the termination I need my bag okay"

"Right…" Ollie said washing his arms

Zosia was ready to go and waiting for Ollie. Soon they were both walking down the ward together.

"Right lets get your bag" Ollie said going into the staffroom and over to her locker. Zosia got her bag and then went with Ollie to the toilet.

"Who's first?" She asked looking at both doors

"I would normally say ladies first but I'm really desperate" Ollie said

"Fine okay, I can wait five minutes," She said, "I am not looking forward to this"

They both walked in together.

"Right if we stand back to back it will be fine" Zosia said doing so "I really hope no one walks in"

Ollie chuckled. The door swung open if not thirty seconds later.

"Zosia" Fletch said, "Do I ask?"

"Don't, were connected as a bonding exercise"

"Right" He said going to stand by Ollie

"Are you for real fletch, god this is a nightmare" she said closing her eyes "I need a peg too!"

Both the guys chuckled. "I'm done Zosia" Ollie said

"Good" she said walking towards the door. Ollie then washed his hands. "My turn" Zosia smirked walking into the ladies. "Right you gonna have to come in with me just stand facing the door yeah"

"Definitely" Ollie agreed.

Zosia was soon done, they walked over to the sinks and Zosia washed her hands. Jac walked in.

"Ah the main pairing how's it going?" Jac asked

"Its difficult to say the least" Zosia said

"Well I have to say your work on Mr Edwards was top notch"

"Zosia did the left replacement" Ollie smiled

"Good and I'm guessing the close up too as yours isn't that neat Ollie" Jac said

Ollie nodded "yeah…now in the nicest possible way can we get out of here"

"Oh come on it smells way better than the men's" Zosia smirked heading towards the door.


	10. Friends With Benefits

Here's another part! apologies for the delay, I've been off sick :) I do not own the movie 'friends With Benefits' so all credit go to those people not me! Friends with benefits…Literally

About a week later, Zosia was in a better mood knowing that her and Ollie were back on track. That evening Dom had gone out and Zosia was sat having a drink watching a romcom.

Ollie came in sitting by her "Why do all these movies have such bad taste in music?" he asked grabbing his beer on the side and sipping it.

"It's so you know how to feel every single second" Zosia replied then sighed "I wish my life was a movie sometimes. I'd never have to worry about my hair, or pay my bills. And then when I'm at my lowest point, some guy would chase me down, pour out his heart and then we'd kiss." Zosia said as she sipped her drink

Ollie laughed and watched.

"Happily ever after. I mean, a horse and carriage? Come on, that is awesome." Zosia said

"Not as awesome as this ambiguously upbeat pop song that has nothing to do with the plot they put in at the end to try to convince you that you had a great time at this rubbish movie." Ollie smirked

"You know, why don't they ever make a movie about what happens after the big kiss?"

"They do, but its strictly for over 18's and most of the time you have to pay for it"

"God, I miss sex." Zosia sighed again

"I mean, sometimes you just need it. It's like...I don't know, it's like cracking your neck. Why does it always come with complications?"

"And emotions"

"And guilt."

"Oh the guilt!" Zosia said looking at him

"It's a physical act. Like playing tennis. Two people should be able to have sex like they're playing tennis."

"Yeah, I mean, no one wants to go away for the weekend after they play tennis. It's just a game. You shake hands, get on with it." She said looking back at the TV

"Zosia" Ollie asked out of the blue clearly having way too much to drink

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him

"Let's play tennis."

"What?"

"Let's have sex like we're playing tennis."

"Are you serious we've been through this?" she laughed

"Don't laugh. This could be great. This could take all the weirdness out of it."

"Well, we talked about this. I don't like you like that anymore."

"I don't like you like that either anymore. That's why it's perfect. Its not as if we haven't seen anything before"

"Before you got to know my awesome personality. Strictly physical. First time you saw me." Zosia asked

"This just two people talking?"

"Yeah. Two girls over drinks at costa's. Go."

"I liked your eyes. I didn't think I'd ever seen such beautiful eyes."

"Your lips. Yeah. I thought you might be a good kisser."

"I am. Your chest" he smirked sipping his beer

"I liked your hands."

"Mouth."

"Butt."

"Voice."

"Body"

"Eyes."

"You said that." Zosia frowned

"I meant it."

"You swear you don't want anything more from me other than sex, I don't think I could cope with a relationship with you again?"

"No relationship. No emotions. Just sex. Whatever happens, we stay friends."

Zosia nodded and went upstairs to Ollie's room.


End file.
